


Pleasing The Boss

by SamuelJames



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cuffs, Domme/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016, Fandom Stocking Filler, Post Anklet, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Sara and Neal rolepay a boss initiating her new employee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



> _**Title:** Pleasing The Boss_   
>  _**Pairing:** Neal Caffrey/Sara Ellis_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Sara and Neal rolepay a boss initiating her new employee._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for veleda_k's fandom stocking. The stocking expressed a liking for BDSM. I love that Post Anklet is a tag:)_   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Neal has been waiting for her, on his knees, for almost ten minutes now. In the beginning he would have fidgeted or tried a distraction but he's so obedient now. As ordered he's wearing nothing but his collar and has kept his head bowed. He moves a little when he hears her approach but doesn't look up. She's pleased that he's adhering to her rules.

"Good boy, Neal. Hands behind your back now."

He quickly obeys and she walks over to him. Her shoes are much higher than anything she'd wear for work. Crouching down, she puts her finger under his chin to lift his head. She kisses his cheek and though he doesn't move he smiles when she leans back.

"Do you like my new shoes?"

"Yes, Sara. They're beautiful, like the lady wearing them."

She stands and does a twirl for him. Her navy pinstripe suit matches well with her pale blue blouse. Her skirt, like the shoes, is incredibly impractical. She had it altered specially for play like this to be a teacher or stern boss or interviewer.

"Thank you, Neal. Tell me what you need."

"To please you, pleasure you, earn your smile."

Sara smiles at his earnest declaration. "My smiles don't have to be earned but you may attempt to please me." She eyes the items on the bed. "Which did you choose?"

"Cuffs."

Sara nods. Tonight she is a boss giving a new hire an induction to the company. The story doesn't matter so much to them and whatever they decide on is all so Neal can submit and so she can give him what he needs. She removes a few strategically placed bobbypins and lets her hair down. The look of adoration on his face makes her feel fantastic. Hitching up her skirt she lets him see the top of her stockings, a little more shows him the garter clips and the fact that she's not wearing underwear. He leans forward a little but she shakes her head.

"Not yet. Now all employees are expected to follow the code of conduct. Inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated and if you should find yourself in my office for any reason, you will be disciplined. Do you understand?"

Neal nods.

"Speak up, Mr. Caffrey."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ms. Ellis is quite sufficient but since this is outside office hours you may use my first name. Your offer of employment cannot be rescinded based on anything that happens here today but it's a chance to see if you'd be a good cultural fit. My approach to discipline doesn't suit everybody. If you'd like to continue, lie back for me."

Neal obeys promptly, stretching out on the rug beside the bed. She straddles his thighs and strokes his cock a few times eliciting a quiet moan of her name. It's thrilling the way he says it with such reverence, so different to all the other ways she hears it from others. Leaning forward she kisses him but has to stop when she feels his fingers at the top of her stocking. She stands and steps back. Neal tends to need instant correction.

"Did I give you permission to initiate any touch?"

"No, Sara. I'm really sorry."

"We have high standards here and I expect your co-operation. Get up, put your hands on the bed."

Just like before, he's quick to obey. Sara puts her hand on his shoulder and brings it down his back slowly until she's touching his ass and then pulls her hand away. He groans and that makes her smile.

"I haven't even begun."

The first strike to his ass is a sharp stinging slap quickly followed by nine more. He takes them all without complaint. She picks up the cuffs and holds them in front of his face.

"As the boss, it shouldn't surprise you that I expect employees to follow my lead. Let's see if the interview board chose well. On the bed, please."

Neal gets situated in the middle of the bed while Sara puts the discarded options away.

"Hands up."

Sara loops the cuffs round one of the bars on the bed frame and secures each wrist carefully, making sure he's not straining his shoulders or neck too much. She kisses his wrist and then kisses him, hand at his throat to stop him pushing up. She brushes her thumb under the edge of his collar as he moans into her mouth. He's the kind of beautiful that's still revelatory a year into this relationship but he makes her feel sexy every damn day, especially in moments like this where it's like he can't get enough of her.

Pulling away, she begins unbuttoning her blouse pulling it free from the skirt with his eyes fixed on her. His gaze doesn't wander as she removes today's play outfit till she's just in the stockings and garter belt. Sitting astride him, Sara runs her hands up her sides to cup her breasts. She rocks against him a little while pinching her nipples and Neal licks his lips. 

He's been busy all week as has she so this won't be some long drawn out scenario. Sara smiles at him, not caring too much now about the stern boss persona. She leans down and kisses him again, slightly pleased when he tugs on the cuffs.

"You chose them."

"I know. Should have picked the crop or the paddle."

"You think you'd have been allowed to touch had you chosen differently?"

"Maybe."

Reaching behind her, she strokes Neal's cock and then stops to tease him. She brushes her hand across her stomach and down between her legs.

"I could get off from this or take out my vibrator. Should I do that, Neal?"

He shakes his head. "Let me please."

"Be specific, Neal."

"Use me; my mouth, my cock. Want to make you come."

Bringing her fingers to his mouth, she smiles when he flicks out his tongue. She pushes her fingers into his mouth and he moans as he's tasting her. He's amazing at oral, so enthusiastic, but today she wants to watch his face and this way he'll get off too. She pulls her hand away and he stretches forward until he's stopped by his cuffed position.

Sara moves to get a condom and kneels beside him, stroking his cock till he's hard and raising his hips. She glances at his face. He's biting his lip and has his eyes screwed shut.

"Look at me, baby."

Neal obeys quickly, locking his eyes on Sara's.

"So good. We've never really seen how many times I can take you to the brink."

"No, Sara. Please don't start today."

She runs her fingers along his cock and teases the spot under the head.

"Please, Sara. Please. I can't..."

She doesn't actually want an early lift-off but he begs so prettily. She strokes him a few more times and watches him clench and release his hands.

"I'm going to... Please, Sara... Need..."

Sara stops and puts the condom on before straddling him again and sliding slowly down onto his cock. When they're like this he'll end up trying to thrust but usually it's her setting the pace and Neal watching her reverently. If she'd wanted full control, she'd had to have cuffed his ankles too. She raises a little and sinks back down. He gasps softly and Sara clenches round him. Leaning forward she kisses him again, tugging harshly on his nipple eliciting a yelp from him. She pinches with her nails and Neal squirms, gasping against her mouth.

"How sore?"

"Five."

A twist.

"Seven now. Sara please move before I come."

Sara rights herself again and begins a rhythmic up and down motion which Neal starts to match on her downward movements. He yanks on the cuffs again, as if he'll somehow be able to move this time. Sara pinches one of her nipples and brings her other hand down to her clit. Neal is thrusting as much as she allows but she'll need a little extra to get her there.

"Sara, I'm close again."

"Ladies first, Neal."

"Okay... I..."

Neal begins a count of sorts, touching his thumbs to each finger tip in a pattern back and forth on each hand. She doesn't know how it helps, only that it does.

He's still looking at her though and she is close herself, her fingers moving quickly as she meets each of Neal's shallow thrusts. He's stunning like this, with the cuffs and collar marking him as hers. Sara braces her hand on Neal's stomach and moves her fingers frantically seeking her orgasm. Neal is making a low groaning noise and then she comes, smiling as she falls forward to kiss him. Neal ups the pace of his thrusts, now that he doesn't have to hold back and she leans on her forearms, watching his face as he exerts enormous effort with his final thrusts. It doesn't take long till he comes and then Sara moves to free him. She leaves the cuffs dangling from his left wrist and disposes of the condom, getting back onto the bed and stretching out beside him.

He runs his fingers up her leg. "The stockings look amazing on you."

"Thank you, Neal."

He kisses her softly and pulls the sheet over them.

"Tonight I was thinking we could try the crop since you expressed an interest."

"Mmm sounds good, Sara."

Sara takes his hand and removes the cuff, dropping it over the side of the bed.

"You need anything?" Sara asks running her hand up and down his arm.

Neal shakes his head and Sara presses a kiss to his forehead, content with the man she loves.


End file.
